Attempts have been made to provide contextually relevant online content, for example, in response to search or other queries and/or to select and serve online ads. Typically, content is categorized based on an edited or otherwise at least partly human curated taxonomy of topics and/or categories. To keep the set of topics or categories at a human-manageable number, topics tend to describe content at a fairly generic and not very granular level.